Se me ocurrio quererte
by Menthis Isis Gea
Summary: Cuando la atraccion pasa al cariño y del cariño al amor, una pequeña historia entre un humano y un vampiro. Premio de Brychat, perdon por el retraso


Disclamer: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, ni menos la canción que es de Chayanne; esto lo hago para pura entretención mía y de los demás, o sea, sin fines de lucro. Así ni se les ocurra demandarme...

Se me ocurrió quererte

Una oscura figura observaba desde una torre, hacia una ventana iluminada, donde otra persona no se percataba de que era objeto de un profundo escrutinio. La figura se encontraba quieta como una estatua, sino fuera por que su capa ondulaba al son de la brisa nocturna, seguramente se hubiese pensado que realmente era una. Mientras abajo en la calle, donde todo ocurría con la lentitud de un día normal, nadie de percataba de la figura que sufría en las alturas.

"Te extraño" pensó la incógnita figura "nunca odie tanto mi condición como ahora. Desearía compartir mi vida entera contigo, pero la vida es lo único que no tengo, solo la eternidad. Hace tanto que no me dolía el haber sido abrazado, el haberme convertido en lo que soy ahora… no entiendo por que a mi… por que me eligió, que hice para que me castigaran de esta manera…. Yo jamás pedí la vida eterna,  jamás pedí ser vampiro"

_Por que se me ocurrió quererte, por que tuve que conocerte_

_Quisiera ser como la luz y desaparecer_

_Por que este amor es indomable, por que este amor es incurable_

_Es imposible olvidarte…_

_No se por que…_

_"Se me ocurrió quererte"_

_Chayanne_

El desconocido forzó la vista para mirar al muchacho que se movía y parecía discutir en la habitación donde se centraba toda su atención. El dichoso joven, tenia cabello corto y castaño, que ciertamente le daban un aspecto algo militar y duro, al igual que la combinación de sus ojos chocolates y tez pálida, pero los que le conocían sabían que era una persona esforzada y que se desvivía por que su familia se sintiera orgullosa de el.

El joven vampiro sonrío, al repasar los encantos del chico, "Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi…" pensó la figura, mientras se hundía en los recuerdos…

**& Flash Back &**

En un apartado y sucio bar, de esa ruidosa ciudad, un hombre vestido de traje y cubierto con una gabardina y sombrero negro, se hacia presente con aire arrogante. El joven recién llegado, de cabellos lila y ojos grises, escrutaba a todos a su alrededor como buscando algo o alguien. Se adentro en el salón, donde se hizo un profundo silencio, y se dirigió al cantinero.

- Sírveme vino- ordeno en tono imperioso el extraño, mientras por el rabillo del ojo seguía observando al resto de los clientes. El cantinero hizo lo que se le pedía y deslizo el rojizo liquido en un pequeño vaso de cristal, que momentos después extendía a su petulante cliente, al hacer esto poco a poco el bullicio acostumbrado de aquel lugar se hizo presente.

El joven forastero miro el vaso frente si con insistencia, como buscando respuestas a  preguntas desconocidas que afloraban en su mente, pero ningún ademán hizo para tomar el contenido del dichoso vaso.  Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas, el joven ojigris levanto la mirada y se giro hacia las mesas que estaban atestadas, frunció el ceño a la persona que estaba mas cerca suyo, tomo el vaso con vino que había pedido y se acerco con paso decidido hacia el.

Cuando estuvo frente al hombre a quien había estado observando, sin previo aviso le golpeo con toda su fuerza y lo dejo sangrante, para luego lanzarle el contenido del vaso que portaba, el recién golpeado se levanto rápidamente y respondió el golpe, sin lograr darle al peligris, ya que lo esquivo con un rápido movimiento.

Un joven que se hallaba alejado de los demás clientes, observaba la escena extrañado, el observador parecía una persona tranquila de pelo castaño y ojos chocolate, quien por su ropa se entendía que era de buena cuna. El joven antes descrito, se preguntaba el por que de aquella pelea, no por haber visto pocas, sino que esta se inicio sin ningún tipo de provocación de parte del golpeado, el que en ese momento tenia la cara toda hinchada y ensangrentada, mientras que su contrincante no parecía ni siquiera inquieto o cansado. Luego de observar un par de minutos mas, decidió intervenir; era eso o ver al pobre hombre morir enfrente de sus ojos, así que se aproximo y sujeto con toda su fuerza, al pálido extraño del brazo, el cual se estaba preparando para lanzar otro golpe, a su ya maltratado contrincante.

El extraño, sorprendido por la intromisión del joven desconocido, a quien solo veía de perfil y algo de su cabello, se zafo de el con un brusco movimiento, lanzándolo al suelo. El vampiro, se volteo hacia su nuevo contrincante y se le acerco lentamente, el chico aun tirado en el suelo levantó la vista y le miro con decisión. El ojigris se detuvo anonadado, "esos ojos… esos ojos" pensó sin dar crédito a lo que veía "son iguales a los de mi difunto hermano…"

-  Que te pasa?- le pregunto el joven que trato de detenerle, en tono de reproche, mientras se incorporaba.

- …- el aludido no pudo decir nada.

- Ufff...…, no puedes andar por la vida buscando que te maten – le dijo con calma mientras limpiaba su ropa del polvo.

- Yo no puedo encontrar muerte, ni paz- fue la única respuesta del pálido chico sin dar mayores detalles, dejando al pelicastaño algo confuso – Como te llamas?

- Garland- fue la respuesta, mientras observaba como el joven agresivo se daba vuelta y se dirigía hacia la salida del establecimiento- y el tuyo cual es?

- Bryan- fue lo último que escucho, mientras desaparecía de su vista

**& Fin de Flash Back &**

" Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi"  se dijo el hijo de la noche, mientras se alejaba del lugar en donde se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado " y pensaba que lo que me había impactado eran sus ojos tan parecidos a los de mi querido hermano menor, que había fallecido 3 años atrás, pero luego de nuestro segundo encuentro, algunos días después, eso ya no fue claro del todo…"

**& Flash Back &**

Una semana después de la pelea en el bar, el joven vampiro caminaba lentamente por las calles desiertas; sin pensarlo y guiado por pasos perdidos, llego a una plaza totalmente recubierta de cemento y en su centro dibujado en el piso una rosa de los vientos.

Se detuvo  y observo  atentamente a su alrededor, iluminando sus recuerdos, esta era la plaza que solía visitar con sus padres y su hermano cuando eran niños, cuando la vida era dulce y fácil, cuando el destino no se había ensañado con el. Suspiro, sus memorias inundaban su mente sin ningún tipo de tapujo, resultándole altamente doloroso, se acerco a un banco de piedra mas próximo y se sentó, mirando todavía meticulosamente a su alrededor.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, recordando viejas risas y juegos que quedaban en el pasado, un pasado que jamás volvería; pero en eso una voz interrumpió abruptamente su pensamiento, sorprendiéndole.

- Es un hermoso lugar- dijo la voz, que le parecía muy familiar al pálido joven- yo venia a visitarla a menudo cuando era niño…

El joven peligris se volteo, ya que el extraño parecía tener unas vivencias muy parecías a las suyas, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al percatarse que era el mismo chico al que había golpeado y que tenia los ojos tan parecidos a su hermano pequeño, el que en le bar había dicho llamarse Garland.

- Mmm… - fue el aporte de Bryan a  la conversación, mientras lo observaba con mayor detenimiento.

- Sabes?- prosiguió el  joven- me gusta venir aquí cuando estoy triste, me hace recordar los momentos en los que fui feliz, a pesar de la tristeza que pueda embargarme- el ojigris se sorprendió este joven parecía entender perfectamente las emociones que le embargaban- sobre todo cuando el futuro es tan incierto y todos, hasta tu mismo, esperan que hagas cosas que no te gustan ni te importan y que no tienes intenciones de hacerlas realmente- Garland se detuvo, suspirando y callo, al parecer el monologo le había agotado.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos en silencio, luego el pelicastaño se volteo y sonrío, se incorporo lentamente del asiento que había tomado junto al vampiro, mientras este le seguía observando con mucho interés.

- Gracias, fue un gusto hablar contigo- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- pero debo irme, espero volverte a ver alguna vez.

Bryan siguió con la mirada al chico frente a el, poniéndolo nervioso, pensando en que no le había reconocido como el hombre del incidente en el bar.

- También espero que el problema que tenías cuando fuiste al bar, se haya solucionado y estés mas tranquilo- prosiguió Garland como respondiendo a las dudas que afloraban en el ojigris, haciéndolo sonreír y provocando en el chico castaño un fuerte sonrojo.

- Bien nos vemos- dijo mientras se despedía con un movimiento de cabeza y emprendía su camino con rapidez, dejando al hijo de la noche sintiéndose mas solitario que nunca…

**& Fin de Flash Back &**

             "Nos volvimos a ver con mucha frecuencia, nos hacíamos compañía y conversábamos de todo. Fue así como la primera impresión que me causaste, se transformo en atracción que con el tiempo se fue haciendo mutua y mas tarde , sin poder evitarlo, me enamore de ti. Jamás te dije que era en realidad, supuse que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto, pero tampoco me preguntaste directamente el por que solo nos veíamos de noche". El vampiro estaba tan sumido en sus profundos pensamientos, que no se percato que sus pasos inconcientemente le llevaron hacia la plaza, testigo de tantos encuentros con la persona que el amaba.

Se sentó en la banca de siempre, en la banca en la que habían conversado la primera vez, y callo en la silenciosa depresión, que era tan común en el desde que se convirtiera en un hijo de la noche. Su rostro se contrajo por la tristeza y agacho la cabeza mientras la sostenía con las manos que tenían apoyo en sus piernas. No supo cuanto rato estuvo en esa postura desahogando su pena, mediante las lentas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- Bryan- escucho una voz resoplando, la voz de Garland- Al fin te encuentro- dijo la misma voz en tono mas alegre, mientras que el vampiro no quería levantar la mirada por si sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala pasada- quiero pedirte un favor- siguió el joven sin esperar respuesta- deseo... deseo...- titubeo Garland- que me conviertas en vampiro- termino al fin , nervioso.

El aludido levanto bruscamente su rostro, quedando frente a frente con su amado, y mirándole con estupor apenas contenido, mientras Garland se percataba de que el rostro del vampiro estaba marcado por las lágrimas.

- Estas seguro?- pregunto Bryan con voz ronca después de todo el rato en que había estado en silencio con sus pensamientos.

- De lo único que estoy seguro, es de querer estar contigo... siempre- fue la segura respuesta del joven pelicastaño.

El peligris vampiro se levanto lentamente, tomo la mano de Garland y se lo llevo consigo. Se introdujeron lentamente a un sector dominado por la más profunda oscuridad, donde momentos después se escucho un pequeño y ahogado gemido... un nuevo vampiro había nacido.

Fin

**Nota de autora**: Brychat, perdón por la demora en tu premio, pero como dice el dicho mas vale tarde que nunca, así que aquí esta, espero que lo disfrutes.

**Nota de autora 2**: Para los demás lectores si tienen cualquier duda vean mi profile, cualquier comentario manden un reviews, todos los contesto personalmente.


End file.
